The present invention relates to a golf cart having wheels with specific constructions for mitigating the damage to grass, while maintaining its shock absorbing performance and maneuverability in a good condition.
Recently, there is a desire to use golf carts, running on fair ways with players or the caddie, in golf play in order to reduce their labor or to help out a shortage of caddies.
Such carts are however, liable to damage the lawn on the fair ways. Therefore, it has been tried to use a slow starter which prevents abrupt starting to reduce kick-out force of the tire, and tried to reduce the weight of the cart.
But the effect of preventing damage to the lawn has never been sufficient and caused a big obstacle against introducing and spreading of the golf carts.